


【凤宍】在启程之日

by Peachinsummer



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachinsummer/pseuds/Peachinsummer
Summary: 大四凤x新入职教师宍户，关于二十岁的恋爱与不同选择。





	【凤宍】在启程之日

午后的日光被教学楼走廊的窗子割成大块长方形，在钢琴声中漾起好看的澄金色。男孩子悄悄伫立在音乐教室前，将紧紧捏着裤角的手松开后又往里面看了一眼，才舍得回转过身来。甫一看到楼梯口的人，少年僵直了脊背，紧张之色重新浮于面上:“宍户老师……”

宍户亮盯向他，不知不觉蹙起眉来。本来是让他来办公室，半晌不见人，谁知在会这里碰到。其实靠在这里有一会儿了，见学生小心翼翼又热切地往音乐教室里张望才没忍心开口而已。

“有很重要的事找你。”宍户看着男孩一步步走近，拿出一份试题递过去道，“这个笔迹，是你亲自写的?”

未等到回应，宍户微微抬起头，看着对方发红的耳根心里发笑。不出所料是几句蹩脚的借口，他也不打断，耐心听男孩从一塌糊涂的解释到抓着头发求饶。

“就这一次……昨天部活太累所以忘记写作业了。放过我吧，拜托了！”

倒像真心话。交错的光影里宍户抬眼打量这个孩子，暗自感慨现在的国中生都怎么回事，明明才二年级就已经比自己高了半个头去。

说起来，刚才在音乐教室里弹钢琴的，似乎是隔壁班那个挺受欢迎的女生……?也难怪会被吸引住啊。一下课就在第一时间赶到这里，原来是为了这个吗。

“宍户老师……?”

一瞬的笑意转瞬即逝，他自然不会让学生察觉到自己在这个时候走神。宍户也不想真的去难为人，但作为新入职教师还不到一年，不写作业的这是第几个了？再怎么累也该有个限度吧。

“我没记错的话，校规好像有说，期末成绩不合格的人没法出席社团比赛吧？”看着眼前的孩子张大的嘴巴，宍户调整了一下姿势补充道，“所以请在今天放学前把作业重新做完交到办公室来。”

说罢转身上楼，想也能想到那个男孩子一脸沮丧的模样。

过分的身高在靠近时带来微妙的压迫感。拙劣的掩饰还没开口就失败了。以及看向有好感的女生时亮闪闪的眼睛……都太像了。

脚步在踏上最后一层台阶时蓦然顿住，皮鞋锃亮。楼层漫开静谧的暖黄色，他又忍不住回头看了一眼，那个孩子已经不在了。

太逊了。宍户默默骂了自己一声，继而加快脚步回到了楼上的办公室。

事先泡的茶水因为耽误了太久的时间早就冷了下来。重新敲亮电脑屏幕，显示出还没有写完的教案，光标停留在重难点一栏。室内仅剩的一个同事打了声招呼后暂时离开，宍户用手碰了碰杯身，太凉了。又不想重新起身去再泡一杯，干脆拉开抽屉找出一颗蓝色包装的薄荷糖吃掉。

宍户老师是个清爽的人呢。刚刚来这里任教一段时间时自己分给同组的女同事糖果，被这样评价过。

清爽吗……他眨了眨有些发涩的眼睛，倚到椅背上望着窗台上的绿植出神。事实上从上班第一天到现在，最开始那种汹涌的雄心已经被消磨去大半了。然而路是自己选的，无论如何也要坚持做下去……不光是为了金钱，更重要的是——

虚空中的点渐渐模糊起来，钢琴声温柔缥缈，像情人耳鬓厮磨的低语。气温逐渐回升，少年少女们也开始用各种形式互诉心意了。他想起十五岁的国中，每年情人节都开始一轮轰轰烈烈的送巧克力活动，然后从小玩到大的好友风风火火地跑到自己座位前传信，喂喂快去医务室，凤那家伙因为拒绝别人晕倒啦。

一阵凉风从没关好的窗里灌进来，宍户将视线转向外面，正好看到一树含苞待放的樱花。

已经是春天了啊。

上一个三月份如在昨日，大朵盛开的春日在毕业季沸腾起来。姑娘们穿了和服在花树下三五成群地拿着毕业证书合照，也有人红着脸过来告白，他委婉回绝。侧过头的下一秒才发现凤正站在相邻的一棵树下静静望着自己，二十岁出头的学弟身材挺拔如松，一头银灰色的短发在烟粉的霞雾里软软打着卷儿。

宍户前辈果然受欢迎啊。学弟走过来，面上酸涩，眼底却是无限柔软。

凤长太郎。

他跟这个学弟谈了八年的恋爱。

听起来可能有些夸张，然而从十五岁到二十二岁，两个人就真的这样走过来了。以前网球部的队员们没有一个人对这段感情产生过怀疑。春天开花，冬时落雪，凤和宍户会一直在一起。这太正常了。

相比起网球部的其他人，他们也确实是幸运一些的。明明是组双打却不知道怎么就组在了一起，没过多久迹部就宣布跟忍足开始轰轰烈烈的恋爱对打。好景不长，大学之后迹部出了国，留下忍足在国内的医学院一边抱着能砸死人的资料考证一边饱受异地煎熬。凤要小一届，高考报志愿时毫不犹豫地填了自己所在的学校。

忍足前辈那种痛苦我不想承受。凤一脸认真，又强调一遍。绝对不想。

宍户正欲开口责备，又听对方补充道，更何况这所学校的音乐学部是我一直想进的。高中时前辈为了升学付出的努力，我一直都看在眼里，所以——

后几句被他打断，不管怎样，还算一个不错的结果。大学四年匆匆而过，毕业典礼上所有学生高声齐唱国歌，随后逐一从校长手中接过毕业证书。走出礼堂时宍户摘下帽子，莫名想起国三时全国大赛的夏天。部长郑重接过锦旗，所有的汗与泪在男孩子们的相视而笑里划上句点，快乐又怅然。

三年级的凤长太郎看着他脸上浮动的细碎光影，动了动喉结，似乎要说什么重大的事。结果等到的却是一句轻飘飘的，恭喜毕业。

凤垂眸去给他整理西服领带，声音和春风同样温柔。

宍户前辈，这是我最后一次跟你说这句话啦。从国中到高中再到大学，总要有独自度过的一年啊。

真是的。宍户抬起头，纠正道，这也很正常吧，我们总要有自己的道路的，而且除了我之外还有其他同学啊，怎么会是独自一人。

觉得似乎有点不妥，他又放慢语调道，不管以后选择怎样的道路，你大胆走就是了。一直这样的话会让人担心啊。

高大的后辈怔了一下，随即极其认真地点了点头，像在国旗下宣誓。宍户没忍住笑了出来。

凤提出想要合影，于是他们也学着其他学生的样子，拿着手机左右挑角度自拍。宍户稍微有点不好意思，还没准备好就听到咔嚓一声。结果凑过去一看，自己的耳朵比凤还红。

这怎么行。宍户叫着就要去抢手机删照片，凤个子高，把手机一举就能让矮了半个头的前辈气急败坏。两个人闹了一阵，最后一个不小心齐齐摔在地上，甚至还滚了几圈。幸亏没有人注意这边。

天真蓝。

那是宍户从凤身上翻下来之后的唯一感受。

入职后才开始怀念学生时代，相比起现在，那时简直是天堂。办公桌前的宍户认命地将手重新搭上键盘，瞟了一眼便签，想起下周还有校内研讨会，无力感更重一层。

好在老教师们对自己的评价还算不错。青年人一边翻课本一边敲键盘，光是保持现在这样就要竭尽全力了。

有时候宍户也会胡思乱想地去羡慕迹部跟忍足。一个是富家子弟，举手投足处处光彩耀人；一个是公认的天才，未来应该也是一片坦途吧？

薄荷糖的凉意逐渐消退，四周只剩下噼里啪啦的键盘声响。备完课后开始批改学生的练习题，再一抬眼时已经是两个小时之后了。

一阵敲门声让宍户侧过头，是音乐教室前的那个男孩。

“补完了。”

接过作业后宍户飞快扫了一眼，确定了这次是本人亲自写的，便抽出一支红笔现场批改起来。

“明明做得不错嘛，下次不要再这样了。”

“嗯……谢谢您。”

男孩刚要转身，突然像是想起了什么，急匆匆地开口:“啊啊啊，对了对了——”

“嗯?”

“刚才我去厕所的时候，听到有同学说，校门口似乎有人在等您……”

“等我?”

宍户皱眉，第一反应是向日提前休假了还是慈郎从神奈川回来了？

“知道了。你先回去吧。”

看着老师轻轻抿起的唇，男孩在心里悄悄吐了吐舌头。其实同班同学说起这件事的时候他们还八卦了一阵……然后在听到是个高大的男人后纷纷失望叹气。

下班时间已经过了几分钟。宍户合上笔帽，收拾好东西后往外走去。

确实让人在意啊……毕竟平时几乎不会有人来专程找过来。

像是受到某种奇妙的牵引，下楼梯的步伐不知不觉地就加快了。穿过教学楼与树木簇拥的走道，光晕笼罩的校园门口显现出一个男性的轮廓。

——光是身高就已经排除那两位好友了。

真的假的。宍户停下来，试探性叫了一声那个名字。对方一身休闲装，正站在一棵树下看上面睡着的小花猫。听到声音后青年转过身，四目相对。

“宍户前辈。”

毕业之后的第一次见面意外的平静。以前分开一年再见面时，这家伙都要激动得不知道说什么好。宍户张张嘴，容貌跟声音都没变，唔……好像又高了一点?一定是错觉。

“喂喂……你怎么突然跑过来了啊，不是应该在学校吗？”他走上前，“不会是出什么事了吧……”

凤苦笑着摆摆手:“没有啦。快毕业了嘛，我请了几天假想回来跟父母商议一些事情，然后就想来看看宍户前辈……”

果然这一点还是没变啊。

两个人并肩走在小道上，初春的晚风敛去了刺骨寒意，擦肩而过的姑娘哼着轻盈的曲调。又是一年毕业季，也太快了。宍户一手插在口袋里，随口提起最近在忙的期末。虽说带的是二年级，但过了今年，那群孩子就要升入国三了……

凤始终耐心而安静地听着，偶尔追问几句，更多时间是盯着两个人站在一起的影子。紧靠着。依偎着。像永远不会分开。

“长太郎，你有听我说话吗……?”

脚步猛地一顿，凤才回过神来，竟然差点撞上对方的后背。

“对不起！”

“在想什么啊……”宍户停在一家书店前歪歪头，“我要去里面买本资料，要一起吗？”

“好啊——要买什么书?”

书店离学校近，书目又全，是宍户近期常来的地方。这个时间还有几个顾客，各自查阅所需。书页翻动的声响震颤起微弱的涟漪，他带着后辈穿梭在书架间，眼睛在印刷的文字前游走着。凤打了个手势，走到对面去帮忙找。一时间周围所有的低语与沙沙声似乎都隐去了，黄昏温柔，阴影浅淡，风声掠过心脏，沉重地在静默里跳动。手指抚过书脊，轻轻往旁边一拨，露出了另一边凤的脸。意外地，对方没有在第一时间错开视线，而是平静地看着他的眼睛，嘴巴一张一合，用极低的声音说，宍户前辈，我可能要去国外几年了。

找到了，是这本。

只是停滞了短短一秒，随即果断地将书抽出。宍户走到书架尽头，看着凤抿起的嘴唇，一时不知道该说什么好。在柜台付了钱后两人一起走出来，广阔的天幕正从温暖的橘子色变得更加深重，成群的鸟儿飞往远方，消失在绚丽虚无的薄暮里。

“所以……是为了这个回来跟父母商议的吗？”

宍户将书装进单肩包里，睫毛沾上一层浅蜂蜜色。身边的人沉吟一会儿，半晌才答道:“其实这学期刚开始，家里人就有这个想法了……不管从哪方面来说都是不可多得的机会，我也想继续走下去。可这样的话——”

“笨蛋。”

凤未说完的话一下子被堵回去:“……诶。”

如果因为这种事而在关键选择面前动摇了的话，恐怕以后自己也会生气的吧。宍户缓慢往前走着，却无论如何也没能将心底的话说出来。

他自然是希望长太郎能过得好。从国中时他就察觉到了，这个后辈还有无限的可能性。全国大赛也好，U17合宿也好，所散发出的光芒正在一点点地超越着自己。

其实在后来的小聚中，迹部有意提起了在U17时凤为了增强握力不断付出的努力。

——那家伙啊，手都握不起来了还死撑，连洗澡的时候都不放下球拍。

那么，有着这份觉悟与意志的后辈，应该不再需要提携与爱护了才对。

刚踏入大学校园时冰帝群几乎每天都被忍足寂寞的哀叹刷屏，尤其是周末外出看到昔日的第一双打，伤害更是翻倍。没想到仅仅几年的时间而已，他们也要面临这种问题。

“我想了很长时间……”凤试探着开口，“还是决定这个时候跟您说了。我知道这意味着什么。”

宍户扬起脸:“那还担心什么呢。”

傍晚的东京被建筑群桔红的灯光点亮，天还没暗，车流急匆匆地驶向看不见的远方。枯枝在尚未完全铺开的暖意里用力往高处伸展着，宍户知道等到了春夏，它们就会疯狂地蔓延出新生的枝条与嫩叶，在最繁茂时自己会从下面走过，温柔的凉意便纷纷落下。

想传达的东西东西太多，似乎走着说也无法好好表达清楚。于是他拉着凤改变了回家路线，七拐八拐来到了最近的公园。

“宍户前辈……?”

“啊啊，不是都说过了嘛，你没必要去顾虑这么多的。”

宍户率先在长椅上坐下来，适逢下班时间，这里人并不是特别多。凤呆呆站在他面前，心想教育学部出身的前辈真是不一样啊，光是站在这里就有种想向老师坦白认错的冲动了。

……虽然也并没有做错什么。

凤在旁边坐下，像是回答问题，又像怅然若失的自言自语:“我不是没有做好继续深造的准备，而是没有做好与宍户前辈长时间无法见面的准备……

“以前的话，无论我怎样以前辈为目标去努力，进入同一所学校，年龄差是无法改变的。前辈总是比我早一年毕业。我以为我早就习惯了。

“大概分离和年龄差一样，都是无法避免的……有时候我想，如果能跟宍户前辈同年出生就好了，但那样的话，又少了很多让您陪我的借口。

“……怪我实在太喜欢您了。”

宍户微微张着嘴巴，长太郎很少一次性说这么多话。他知道都是认真的。

抓着衬衣的指节传来不真切的疼痛，很久以前迹部还开玩笑说他迟钝，怎么可能啊。凤对自己的喜欢太小心翼翼又热切了，少年时那些翻滚涌动的情潮隔着遥远的光阴拍打上岸，直至此刻仍一寸一寸地冲击着心房。

在冰帝的三年是人生中最宝贵的回忆。在十五岁的夏夜，凤第一次鼓起勇气表明心意，换来的是自己大力的搂抱。他们从学园祭的人群后方溜走，牵着手在星空与烟花下狂奔，最后气喘吁吁停在远离喧嚣的树荫下相视而笑，叶片在月色下闪闪发光。

然后彼此交换了生命中的第一个吻。

凤不太懂要怎么做，只是沉稳坚定地去磨蹭前辈湿润滚烫的下唇，耳边是无限放大的心跳声。月亮转动齿轮般的梦，宍户一边接吻一边相当不合时宜地想，树后面不会突然冒出一个慈郎来吧？

后来想想还是青涩的甜蜜，直到大学两人第一次做爱，宍户才开始真正怀疑这家伙平时软兮兮的撒娇是不是故意装出来的。凤也坦诚，每次都会眨着眼睛，认认真真地朝床上坐都坐不起来的宍户道歉，保证下次会好好控制，然后在帮忙穿上内裤时忍不住去碰触对方裸露的腿侧。

他次次都在那对清澈眼睛的注视下败下阵来。

———怪我实在太喜欢你了啊。

长椅上的凤侧过头，静静看着他若有所思的模样，伸手去碰对方被风吹动的一缕头发。

“唔……”

宍户回过神，长长舒出一口气后开口道:“我知道的。其实我也很早就想过有这一天，长太郎想做的事，大胆去做就好了。至于我，你也不用担心。我等得起。”

毕竟都这么多年了。

十几岁的时候无忧无虑，在闪闪发光的黄金岁月奔跑着，一不留神就已经跑到了分岔口。手忙脚乱之下总会衍生出许多对未来的期盼，希望有足以珍藏一生的友谊，希望牵手的那个人会是自己的一生之爱，希望做出的选择都不会后悔。

宍户咬咬唇，他从来没把这份感情当做儿戏。那个伫足在音乐教室前的男孩子，也正是八年前的自己。无论职场上遭遇怎样的考验与苦痛，心底永远有一片最干净柔软的地方，留给那个闪耀在琴弦上的少年。

“谢谢您……”

凤平复了一下语调，胸膛微微起伏着，将手心覆盖在身旁人的手背上:“我会努力，连同宍户前辈的份一起。只是还有一个问题——”

不待对方追问，凤便将脸凑了过去，轻若羽毛的气息喷洒在宍户的脖颈上:“前辈也会想念我吗？”

………这犯规了吧！

血液一下子涌上来，宍户一个激灵:“你干嘛……当然……”

当然会啊。

得到满意答复的青年弯起两道笑眼:“宍户前辈的反应也太可爱了。”

“不要用这样的词来形容啊！”

一阵咕噜噜的声音响起，几秒对望后凤不好意思地揉揉肚子:“抱歉……是我饿了。”

“哈。难得你回来一次，我请客，去前面那条街上的餐厅吃饭吧，味道还不错。”

“其实我更想去前辈家里吃晚饭呢。”

“都行。那现在就走吧。”

“那个……”

“嗯?”

可以申请饭后的[加餐]吗？

凤深呼吸一口，正准备将计划说出来时才发现正被紧紧盯着。为什么有种被看穿的感觉……

“嘁。不说的话，我先走了喔。”

“等，等一下啦！宍户前辈———”

初春的晚风抚过两个年轻人的发端，并肩而行的身影越走越近，和十四五岁那年的轮廓逐渐重合。

三月的毕业季，离别亦是启程。

他们还有更宽阔广大的世界去拥抱。

###

杯盏里沏的是新绿的茶，被轻轻放在堆满教辅资料的书案上。凤长太郎一手撑住椅背，抬眸打量起前辈的房间来。

“啊，多谢。你洗完澡了？”轻轻握住温热的瓷杯后，宍户凑近去吹散缭绕的白雾，“晚饭感觉如何？我可是特意为你准备的。”

“刚刚洗完……晚饭的话，我非常满意！”

几乎是脱口而出的回答，凤朝他歪歪头，笑意飞上眉弯。其实这次回来看望父母是一回事，自己的私心也占了大部分……毕竟已经太久没见了。

刚刚踏入大学校门时的晴空与樱花如在昨日，四年转瞬即逝。三年级的时候宍户学长毕了业，似乎也就是从那个时候开始，所有人都开始忙了起来。实习跟论文接踵而至，还未来得及蔓延的寂寥感一下子被填满，匆匆忙忙赶到了轮回的三月。

但是……

凤的目光从书架落回桌上摊开的学生作业上，最后注视着潮湿的雾气中前辈微微垂下的眼睛。

如果是为了现在这样平和的相聚，什么都值得了。

“干嘛啊。”察觉到视线的宍户抬起头，对上学弟瞬间紧张的脸，“我说……你不会又是在怪我没抽时间来陪你吧？等我十分钟，把剩下这一点批完就——”

柔和的灯光打亮青年发梢的水珠，无声无息落下去，正好滴在宍户后侧的脖颈上。

一阵凉意让他打了个激灵:“干嘛不去把头发吹干啊。会感冒的哦，长太郎。”

“啊啊，对不起……！我一会儿就去。”

“真是奇怪的事。明明马上大学都要结束了，我还总觉得你处处需要照顾。”宍户用手中的红笔末端抵住下颚，像是想到了什么，坏笑着往后仰起头道，“喂，要不要我帮你?”

“诶！宍户前辈要帮我吹头发吗！”凤显然已经把眼前人奇怪的表情自动忽略，眼睛闪起光来。

“不过是有条件的喔。”

“哎……?”

不待对方反应，宍户先一步起身，把身穿浴袍的学弟按到座位上，把参考答案和红笔往前一推:“我已经批了整整两个班的作业，就差这几本。所以……”

所以你懂我意思吧？

凤盯着眼前的习题，下意识翻了翻学生标记出来的页数:“哇宍户前辈干嘛布置这么多作业啦——”

“哪有多啊，做起来很快的！而且你只打对错号就行！”宍户拿了吹风机过来，接通电源后吹了下手心，接着揉弄起对方湿软的银灰色卷发来。“这群孩子也马上就升入国三了啊。不过说起来，我国中三年级的时候也是超讨厌我们班的小林老师啦。现在的心情倒是意外的微妙了一些……”

根本完全没有给自己拒绝的余地嘛！而且居然就这么自顾自地说了起来……凤心底委屈，但一想到反正都是有偿的，这波应该也不亏，便安心工作了起来。

“宍户前辈。”

“啊？”隔着呼呼风声的声音有些不真切了。

“您这是乱抓劳动力……”

尽管心底不太情愿，但还是老老实实用着敬语。宍户没忍住笑了起来:“一段时间没见，你胆子变大了啊。”

“本来就是嘛。”

似乎也不是坏事。宍户没再说话，五指插入对方细软的发丝间拨弄着，掀起一阵小小的银灰色的海浪。沐浴露是清新的柠檬味，他想起两人在冰帝的时光……那个时候他还自以为年少的秘密保持得很好，直到毕业时网球部的众人私下送来各种各样的情侣礼物，他才反应过来，原来全世界都知道这段恋情。

意气风发的十五岁在祝福中结束，喜欢的人也刚好喜欢自己。甜蜜的泡沫在夏天翻滚升腾，然后在日光下折射出炫目的颜色。宍户想，那也许是自己一生都不会忘记的岁月了。

几分钟过去，头发已经完全吹干，作业却还有一部分。凤欲哭无泪，从堆成小山的习题里抬起头求饶:“宍户前辈——”

“答应了的事再反悔可是不行的。”

“没说要反悔。我只是觉得，”后半句被压低了声音，凤回过身子，两手搭在椅背上露出半张脸，“帮了前辈的忙，得到的却只是吹头发，而且这么快就结束了……”

“嗯?”宍户感觉不大对，“那你还想要什么?”

超大只的学弟把脸又往下缩了一丢丢，朝他眨眼睛。

…………。

宍户默默叹气，这家伙完全没变。大学时就是这样，用一张天真的脸换两人之间一次次紧张的欢愉。小孩子就是这样，给了糖果还想要巧克力，带着去超市下次就想去游乐场。永远没有满足的时候，不过他也乐在其中。

光是想想就已经有些脸红，宍户清了清嗓子，重新拿出前辈的尊严:“批完这些再说。”

“想要预支。”

“不要太过分喔。”

“不然没有动力。”

真是的……在大学过得太舒坦了吧？宍户习惯性地抬手去压帽檐，发现自己根本没戴帽子，只好把手尴尬地放下来，按着后辈的肩膀缓缓低下头，送过久别之后第一个柔软的吻。

起初是简单的碰触，等他回过神来时，双肩已经被扣住，唇间厮磨也变得湿亮晶润。

“等……”

“嗯?”凤听见前辈含糊不清的声音，交叠的呼吸里泛起笑意，“怎么啦？”

宍户说不出话，任由被拉着跨坐到对方的膝盖上，重新亲吻起来。微苦的茶味。

怎么会变成这样……本来只是想简单亲一下的。过于明显的男性气息让宍户莫名紧张起来，下一秒便感觉到搭在自己背上的那只手开始慢慢往下游走，隔着棉质的白衬衣也能传来灼热的温度。微弱的火焰攸地被点起，顺着脊椎末端一路往上。他又红了脸。

太逊了吧。明明还什么都没做。

“宍户前辈也在期待着吗。”凤把身上的人往怀里一拉，慢条斯理地帮忙解起腰带。

“没有那种事！”宍户撑着旁边的扶手，真是小看了这家伙，其实一开始就在想这样做吧？“就这一次哦，我周一还要去学校上班。”

“我知道的。”

允许过后是更多的抚摸，从衬衣下方探进来的手，被一粒粒扯开的贝母扣，周围似乎只剩下心跳声。说起来第一次做的时候还是在大学……好像是二年级?吻和那时的雨声一起加深，无法浇灭的情欲就那样随它而去了。

湿漉漉的亲吻由下颚来到胸前，凤看着他皱眉支起上半身，大胆地伸出舌尖舔舐起裸露在外的肌肤。

“我们做的频率也太低了。”

“有吗……”

宍户思绪有些混乱，一低头又看到被含弄得坚硬的乳粒。加深的颜色在光线下晶晶亮亮，他闭上眼睛别过头去。

老实说，入职之后几乎每天都在为工作忙碌，日复一日，仿佛没有尽头一般……太久没有被这样碰触，光是带着爱意的亲吻与抚摸，就足以让人幻想接下来的事情了。

好像偶尔也这样幻想过吧？不过只有寥寥几次——自己也是人，总有生理需求的嘛。

“宍户前辈……”

贴在一起的私密部位传来异样感，还没来得及去确认，那双手已经隔着内裤的布料覆盖在了性器上。他注意到凤滚动的喉结，意识到现在想停也停不下来了，干脆心一横，更彻底地贴过去，顺手拉过对方胸前的十字架亲吻起来。

——算不算亵渎神明呢？

“你硌到我了。”

凤一怔，继而反应过来，微笑着将他的长裤褪到腿弯:“请再稍微忍耐一会儿。”

往日飞跃在琴键上的手缓慢摩挲着一寸寸皮肤，来回抚慰着渐渐抬头的男性器官。宍户听到自己的加重呼吸声，在察觉到那只手绕到后面时还是忍不住绷直了身体。

“宍户前辈平常有想我吗？”

“……你要问多少次啊，这种问题。”

“因为想听你说嘛。”凤也不在意，由他故意去蹭弄自己腿间鼓鼓一蓬，右手去抚摸对方紧实而有弹性的臀瓣。两个人的声音小得几乎要听不见了，眼底是毫不遮掩的情欲。在触摸到翕张湿润的穴口时凤深深吸了一口气，伏在他耳边低语:“看来这里已经告诉我了。”

“吵死了……”

宍户咬着嘴唇坚持不出声，却还是尽力配合着指节的没入，上下挺动起身体来。衬衣还松松垮垮地挂在身上，胸口是深浅不一的吻痕。

幸亏没留在太往上的地方。

并不是第一次做，身体还是很快地适应了。被紧紧裹住的手指在里面轻轻按压，又带出更多透明的汁水。

“我说，别太得意了。”宍户被身后传来的水声刺激得耳根都红了，依旧坚持着最后一点尊严，颤巍巍从后辈身上下来，跪坐在了办公的椅子前。

“宍户前辈……?”

意识到要做什么的凤愕然地张张嘴，看着他不由分说解开自己的裤链，用这种方式夺回主动权。

要……用嘴巴吗？

果然还是这样做了。已经支起帐篷的内裤被拉下来，宍户假装听不到那几声乱叫，握着肉茎便舔了上过去。

“前辈…………”

在为我做这样的事呢。

我最尊敬的……

凤觉得心脏都要跳出来了，又忍不住去看腿间跪坐着的人努力去含住的样子。真是……非常可爱啊。如果是以前长发的前辈的话，应该会更美丽吧？

不知不觉用了两个完全不应该来形容男性的词语，凤暗自咬了咬下唇，大脑似乎完全停止运转了。

宍户倒没发觉被服务着的后辈内心的惊涛骇浪，只是一味觉得这家伙的尺寸怎么会这么夸张……明明还比自己小一岁。真是过分。于是更加卖力地捧着，一上一下吞吐起来，换来断断续续的喘息。

“喂，这样就不行了吗？”

是不太行了。凤双手捂脸，没多久就被舔得缴了械，想拔出来的时候没控制好，一下子射了出来。粘稠的白浆沾在宍户脸上，两人呆呆地互相对望。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊对不起！”凤赶紧抽了张纸巾给擦干净，却听到一句半开玩笑的调侃:“什么啊，也太快了。果然还是需要照顾呢。”

“宍户前辈！”

“啊，我开玩笑的。”

“请不要这样……”

宍户有种不好的预感，以前的话，自己百分百有信心成功顺毛，但现在的情形，似乎——

没来得及思考太多，眼前高大的青年站起身，一下子将自己架起来压在了堆满作业的桌子上。臀肌被攥弄着，趴在身上的后辈依旧用无辜的语气提问:“润滑液在哪里？”

“右边第二个抽屉里……”

宍户有种绝望的无力感，箭在弦上，自己在砧板上。冰凉黏滑的液体滴落进股间，他没忍住低叫出声。

像是对这种反应十分满意，凤一手扣住他的腰窝，扶着勃起的肉茎抵住穴口:“那我要进来了哦，宍户老师。”

“不要那样叫我！”

刻意更换的称呼让他整个人瘫软下来，异物进入的感觉又十分明显。右手握成拳头，那种一寸寸被确实填满的感觉让他没法克制下去，虚弱的酸麻与难以言喻的快感慢慢涨大，潮水从海底涌上来，像随时随地要吞没他。

宍户尽力放松着身体去接纳，在完全没入时迎来挺身一击。刚刚抬起的上半身又被重新撞趴回桌子上。视线所及之处时没有扣上盖子的红笔，批改到一半的学生作业，以及一道道熟悉的笔迹。他的脸就压在凤批改的那份习题上，承受着身后来回的抽送。肉体的交合声让他有些恍惚，身份和年龄都已经不重要了——

“我从很久之前，就想过和您做这样的事情。”

一句意外的话让宍户回过神:“什么?”

十字架在胸前来回晃荡，凤喘着气握住它，俯下身贴上对方的脊背:“我……我知道不该对尊敬的前辈有这种想法，甚至那时，我刚刚察觉到对您的喜欢……是高于敬意的喜欢……”

像是证实自己的说法，话音刚落就是更深的抽插。宍户叫了一声，又羞又气。身后的青年还在絮絮地表白，他只觉得要命，想要回应，从口中溢出来的却是低哑的呻吟。

撞击速度逐渐加快，啪啪作响的声音仿佛被无限放大，他只好用力抓住桌沿，像抓住小舟的木筏。颤抖的腿弯快要坚持不住，差点跪下去的时候，凤连人带裤子一起给抱到了旁边的床上，接着做起来。

果然是擅长持久战啊，体力这么好怎么没当下届部长。

宍户用手背挡住眼睛，面上传来的温度有增无减，快要融化了一般……腿间快要贴到小腹的性器也随着身体的动作而不断摇晃着，紫红的肉刃在臀缝间进进出出，幅度不断加大。

到底什么时候开始，双打怎么会慢慢打到床上……

额前的短发被汗水打湿，凤将他的膝盖推上胸前，陡然加快抽送的同时高声叫起前辈的名字。

“唔……啊啊啊——！”

闪电的一瞬从黑夜里划过，宍户无意识地挺起下半身，抓着床单释放了出来。断片的大脑中传来还在被插弄的讯息，不一会儿被填满的感觉逐渐消失，他才反应过来已经被射在了大腿上。

真糟糕啊。两个人粗重的喘息交叠在一起，凤大口呼吸，怔怔看着身上遍布着各种痕迹的前辈。晶亮的，浅红的，白浊的……都是自己留下的专属记号。

“满意了？”

宍户保持着双腿大张的姿态，平复着气息打破沉默:“哼，今晚就算了，明天一定要按量完成任务……”

“是……！我一定会的。”

下一秒被完全地抱住，昏昏的光影里两人一起握住温热的十字架，不约而同地笑起来。

宍户瞥了一眼桌子上的作业，默默叹一口气。

在一声迷迷糊糊的呼唤声中他回过头，轻轻吻上了凤半阖的眼睛。

【END】


End file.
